


Snuggles

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not where she expected to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jer832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for [jer832](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832). This is a sort of sequel to my much longer fic [Blossoms In The Rain.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1126213) and a companion piece to the drabble I did for her in 2018, [So comfortable ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391780) (that was written later, but it will make more sense if you read that drabble before this one). Un-beta'd

Rose awoke slowly. Memories of the previous night filtered in and she remembered snuggling in the garden gazebo.  
  
She'd fallen asleep in odd places before, and awoke in her bed, but this time she was clearly still curled up in a pile of cushions. She shifted and felt the person behind her, who could only be the Doctor, snuggle closer.  
  
"Morning sleepy head."  
  
"Erm, sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hush, I haven't slept that well in a long time," the Doctor replied, pulling her even closer. "We should do this more often."  
  
Rose was _not_ going to argue with that.

  

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
